Description (taken from application): The overall goal of the Evaluation Core is to support the D&E Division in conducting research and other related activities that translate current knowledge about diabetes complications prevention and control into practice. The objectives of the Evaluation Core include the following: 1. To ensure that interventions for the MDU and Outreach Cores are based on systematic needs assessments supported by both sound theoretical justification and empirical data, and that projects be designed in such a way that they can be evaluated. 2. To develop methods for monitoring the implementation of interventions in the MDU and Outreach Cores. 3. To conduct formative evaluations of intervention programs, products and materials and research protocols that maximize the extent to which they are effective and acceptable to the target population. 4. To assess the extent to which intervention programs, products and materials are effective in meeting their specified objectives. 5. To assess the efficiency of intervention programs, products, and materials, determining methods to optimize use of resources. 6. To provide training and supervision of health professionals and students in the design of behavioral sciences and education research related to diabetes. 7. To develop research designs and provide analysis consultation to external agencies and organizations engaged in research and evaluation on the prevention and control of diabetes and its complications.